


Next Four Lives

by SweetPotato



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "Yesterday I tried to think of something I love more than you.""And?""I couldn't think of anything."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, Gon is both very honest, and super impulsive.

"Hey Killua?"

 

"Yeah Gon?"   
  


"Do you know that I love you a lot?"

 

"Yes, you tell me three times a day and we have been together for literally four years."

 

"Yeah but like, yesterday I tried to think of something I love more than you."

 

"And?"

 

"I couldn't think of anything. I love my auntie, but when I thought of if I would choose you over her, I chose you. Same with Kurapika, Leorio, and even dad."

 

"Well who wouldn't you pick over your dad, he's kinda a load of crap you know."

 

"That's beside the point Killu, what I'm saying is that in the whole world, there is nothing I love more than you, not the trees, not the ocean, not food, or fighting either. I would give up anything if it meant that I could be with you every day of my life, it's a little scary, but I like it. Every time I almost die, you are what I think of, because I’d feel bad that I’d have to leave you. Although, I also think of how I’m grateful that I wouldn’t live long enough to see you die, because I don't think I could handle it if you died Killua. I want to protect you until the day I die, I want to fight by your side, and tell you I love you for every star in the sky. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, for my next four lives, and I want to know if you would marry me Killua, to show the world that."

 

"Gon, you really care about me that much?"

 

"I care about you more than I could ever put into words."   
  


"Gon, you are the biggest idiot I know and I would marry you a million times if it will make you happy."

 

"Really?"

 

"Absolutely, but your dad's not invited to the wedding."

 


End file.
